Many government, public, and private entities have multiple classification levels for data. For example, an entity may have data at various physical locations with different classification levels, or an entity may have data associated with users who have different classification levels. As a result, many entities desire to secure their data by prohibiting the exchange and mixing of data with different classification levels.
In one example, a government entity may have top secret data and unclassified data. Consequently, the government entity may desire to keep the top secret data separated from the unclassified data in order to preserve the integrity and security of the top secret data.